


My Secret Lover

by Mila_WriterGirl



Category: IU (Musician), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, POV Lesbian Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_WriterGirl/pseuds/Mila_WriterGirl
Summary: Kim Tae Yi is IU's makeup artist. She has secret gay feelings for her but IU seems to not care about her at all until one day they have gay sex. Tae Yi now wants a relationship, however the situation is more complicated.





	My Secret Lover

My name is Kim Tae Yi. I started working as Lee Ji Eun's makeup artist one year ago. Every morning I wake up, take the 8:15 subway to LOEN entertainment. When I get there, I clean all my brushes and prepare make up products Ji Eun needs for the day. She arrives around 10 am every day depending on her schedule. I then start doing her makeup. Sometimes she has to change her style several times a day and I go with her everywhere. 

I gently stroke Ji Eun's face with my brushes, like her face is made of porcelain. She always keeps her eyes closed the whole time I do her makeup. She doesn't know the way I look at her. I brush her soft hair and style it in different ways, careful not to hurt her head. I feel like the luckiest person alive to be able to touch her hair and skin.

Every night Ji Eun's boyfriend comes over and they eat dinner together. I usually watch from afar. They don't look like lovers. It looks more like business relationship. They hold hands but Ji Eun doesn't smile. She talks about her day but her boyfriend interrupts her to take a call. I look away and try to concentrate on my own dinner.

It's always midnight by the time I get home but I'm not tired. I put the TV on but there's nothing interesting on. I flip through the channels and find myself watching adult shows. I slip my hands in my pants and start to feel myself. I get pleasure but it is only temporary. I fall asleep on my couch.

The next day my alarm wakes me at 7:30. I take the 8:15 subway to IU's company and prepare her makeup. It's a busy morning and we have to go from one place to another, changing her makeup dozens of times, but I don't mind. I don't feel pressure as I create masterpieces of her already perfect face. We finish early and everyone leaves. It's just me in the dressing room and I get ready to take Ji Eun's makeup off.

IU suddenly storms in the room and sits in front of the mirror.

"Unnie, I'm ready to take my makeup off. Can you please hurry, I'm quite tired today" she says. I can see that she is in a low mood.

"Did you not go for dinner with your boyfriend?" I ask and sit in front of her, taking out some cotton pads. "Did you want me to order you some food?"

Ji Eun laughs. I try not to show that I find even her sarcastic face breathtaking.

"Dinner? Who would want to eat dinner with me?" she says. "Nah, he suddenly texted me that he can't make it tonight. I'll eat tomorrow. Maybe I can charm him if I lose a few pounds by then."

"Ah, it's not good to skip your meals!" I say sadly while patting her face with the makeup remover. "You already look amazing, why would you need to lose a few pounds?"

"Of course, I don't need to charm you, Kim Tae Yi" she says. 

Her eyes are opened and I can feel myself slightly blushing. She doesn't normally look straight at me.

"Just relax" I say. "If you want, I can give you a facial massage to put you in a better mood."

Ji Eun suddenly stops my hand and leans in quite close to my face.

"What do you think? Do I look terribly ugly without makeup?" she asks me.

"You look beautiful without it" I say without thinking, then look down. To my surprise, Ji Eun doesn't move. 

"I just can't figure you out" she sighs, then puts a lose strand of my hair behind my ear. Her touch is electrifying.

"What do you mean?" I ask and hold my breath back as her fingers slide down my neck, across my shoulder, then down my arm. She rests her hand on my thigh. Even through my jeans, her touch sends shivers through my body.

For a few seconds she looks into my eyes, maybe to see my reaction. It feels like eternity to me as I feel like I am melting under her gaze. She slowly moves her fingers across my thigh and towards my crotch. 

"Do you like me?" she whispers and unbuttons my jeans.

I instantly lean in to kiss her as a response. I don't know what her reaction will be or what will happen to me after all this, but I don't care. At this moment, I feel like I am in heaven, my dry lips on her soft ones. 

I let out a sigh as her fingers slide under my pants, then laugh a little. The situation is something I would have never even dreamed of but I love it.

"Ssh" Ji Eun whispers in my ear as she plays with my vagina under my pants.

I cup her face with my hands and kiss her again, letting my hands softly feel her neck and her breasts. She unbuttons her shirt and I quickly unclip her bra. It's just her blazer covering her back now but I can see her two white breasts. My hands slide around her waist and I kiss one of her breasts. She lets out a slight moan and I kiss her again and again, more and more passionately, sucking at her nipples. 

She starts tugging at my trousers so I take my jeans and pants off, and sit on my chair with my bare bottom. She takes her tights and pants off but her skirt stays on so I can't see her vagina but a second later she sits in my lap and I can feel her. I moan into her neck from the pleasure. She starts moving her body, her breasts touching mine and her vagina sliding across my thighs. We are both sweating and breathing into each other and it's very hot.

I can't take it anymore and I stand up, lying her on the carpet. Her beautiful black hair spreads across the floor, making her look like an angel. I open her legs and kiss her vagina. She lets out the smallest and sexiest moan I have ever heard. I start licking her, gently at first, like a cat showing their affection, then in circles, making her noises louder, while finally my whole mouth is sucking her in. She lets out a long and sweet moan and her whole body starts shivering. Our hands intertwine and she squeezes. I start to feel a slow liquid trickling into my mouth and it tastes bittersweet. 

She suddenly sits up and pushes me down, changing our position. She sits on top of me and without any notice, inserts her finger into my vagina. I'm not sure what she is doing but it's making my whole body tremble. It feels a hundred times better than any of the times I made myself masturbate. 

At the end of our passionate sex, we lie down on the carpet next to each other for a long time.

"How many fingers did you use?" I ask all of a sudden.

She holds up her hand then looks at me smiling.

"All of them."

I laugh and hold her hand. I give each of her fingers a kiss.

"I love you, Lee Ji Eun!" I say and she smiles.

***

That was the first night in years where I felt like I had a good night's sleep. I felt completely refreshed and went in to work with a huge smile on my face. Even my colleagues commented that I look really cheerful.

When Ji Eun arrived, I tried to catch her eye but she was busy talking with my colleagues. Ten minutes later, a delivery man arrived with a bunch of flowers. Ji Eun smelled them happily then looked at the note and announced that it's from her boyfriend.

"Hey, honey!" she said into her phone with a smile" I just got your flowers!"

I looked away, my heart dropping.

"Of course I'm not mad, we'll meet tonight, right?" I could hear her continue but I tried not to listen.

At the end of the day I waited for everyone to leave and expected Ji Eun to come to me or stay a bit longer, however she left like she would on a normal day. It was like that special day never happened.

Weeks passed and Ji Eun continued to ignore me. Of course, she would talk to me like she did to everyone else. But it was like she didn't remember anything. Or I meant nothing to her.

My health started to get bad and I was constantly either having head aches or stomach cramps. Doctors said I was fine, it was just stress. I believe I was depressed. This went on until one day I suddenly decided to hand my notice of leave in. I didn't let Ji Eun know, as it seemed like we didn't mean anything to each other any way.

A week later I started working at my new job as a makeup artists for someone else. The girl was nice but her beauty didn't compare to that of Ji Eun's at all. It felt weird to put makeup on her and I kept messing up. 

Suddenly everyone turned towards the door and I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, Kim Tae Yi! How can you do this to me?" I turned around and found myself looking at Lee Ji Eun. My heart started to pound fast. I couldn't believe how much I missed her throughout just that one week.

Ji Eun pulled me out of the room and led me outside. The street was empty.

"How could you leave without even letting me know? Do you know how hard it was for me to find you?" she asked. I looked up at her and to my surprise I found tears in her eyes.

"I thought it didn't mean anything to you" I said.

"Of course it does!" she said and quickly wiped a tear with her sleeve. "I like you."

Those three words hit me like lightning. My heart started pacing super fast and I felt like my body could fly.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"I do." she replied and sincerely looked into my eyes. "So come back and don't leave me again. I need you. So we'll find a way to make this work. Just please don't leave me again."

I stepped forward and hugged her. We were stood in the middle of the street where anyone could have seen us, but she didn't push me away. I stroked her hair and she held onto my shirt.

This is how my secret relationship with Lee Ji Eun began.


End file.
